jojofandomcom-20200222-history
GioGio's Bizarre Adventure
is an action-adventure video game released in 2002 for the PlayStation 2, based on Part V: Vento Aureo. Vento Aureo 's graphics may be compared to other cel-shaded games like Jet Set Radio. The developer, Capcom, utilized a game engine called "Artistoon" in order to create a graphical style similar to Araki's art style in the manga.File:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Ougon no Kaze PlayStation 2-1|thumb|right|335 px]] Gameplay Most of Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio: Vento Aureo s gameplay takes place in the form of hand-to-hand combat. The Stands, aid the characters in battle by giving them combat abilities, as well as special attacks. Puzzles are also a part of the game requiring the use of Stands in order to solve them. Game Modes: #'Super Story Mode (SS Mode)': You follow the travels of Giorno and co. through Italy to confront Diavolo. There are cutscenes between stages and during some fights. #'Another Story': A secret mode that is unlocked when you complete Super Story Mode. In this mode you replay some of the fights of SS Mode, but now you can choose between 4 characters, which weren't originally on that stage. To unlock the fights the player must beat the same fight on Super Story with at least 150/200 Giogio points. #'Gallery': A Mode that has Jojo goodies based on how many Jojo points you have. This mode is not initially available and requires you to finish at least one SS Mode fight to unlock it. The Gallery contains extras such as Sountracks, Stage Viewer, Story Drama, Concept Arts, Images and Characters Models (for playable, unplayable and unused characters). The Gallery Mode is set inside the stand Mr.President. #'Options': Sound and control options. Secret Factors A main notable feature in GioGio however, is the activation of Secret Factors, various interaction activated elements scattered throughout each scenario that the player progresses to as the game goes on. As the game itself is adapted nearly entirely from the manga, playing out the scenario akin to official canon will activate these factors, giving power-ups to health, stand endurance, and strength to the character, giving a high ranking upon winning the scenario, and is a unique feature that also celebrates its source material and rewards fans and readers of the series. Super Story (SS Mode) Following the events of PART V, the game's main mode has 21 chapters (20 playable and only 1 featuring a full cutscene), each chapter the player faces a different villian using a certain character (according to the original manga story). #Bruno Buccellati (Sticky Fingers) Part I - Play as Giorno Giovanna (Gold Experience) #Bruno Buccellati (Sticky Fingers) Part II '- Play as Giorno Giovanna (Gold Experience) #Polpo (Black Sabbath'') - Play as Giorno Giovanna (Gold Experience) #Formaggio (Little Feet) - Play as Narancia Ghirga (Aerosmith) #Illuso (Man in the Mirror) '''Part I- Play as Pannacotta Fugo (without Purple Haze) #Illuso (Man in the Mirror) Part II- Play as Leone Abbachio (Moody Blues) #Illuso (Man in the Mirror) Part III- Play as Pannacotta Fugo (Purple Haze) #Prosciutto (The Grateful Dead) - Play as Bruno Buccellati (Sticky Fingers) #Pesci (Beach Boy) - Play as Bruno Buccellati (Sticky Fingers) #Ghiaccio (White Album) Part I - Play as Guido Mista (Sex Pistols) #Ghiaccio (White Album) Part II - Play as Guido Mista (Sex Pistols) #The Boss (King Crimson) 'Part I '- Play as Bruno Buccellati (Sticky Fingers) #The Boss (King Crimson) 'Part II '- Play as Bruno Buccellati (Sticky Fingers) # Notorious B.I.G - Play as Trish Una (Spice Girl) # No Enemy is faced, there's only a cutscene about Abbachio's final moment. #Cioccolata (Green Day) and Secco (Oasis) - Play as Guido Mista (Sex Pistols) #Cioccolata (Green Day) - Play as Giorno Giovanna (Gold Experience) #Secco (Oasis) - Play as Bruno Buccellati (Sticky Fingers) #Diavolo (King Crimson) - Play as Jean Pierre Polnareff (Silver Chariot) #Silver Chariot Requiem - Play as Bruno Buccellati (Sticky Fingers) as Bruno in Diavolo's Body #Diavolo (King Crimson) - Play as Giorno Giovanna (Gold Experience Requiem) Playable Characters These are the playable characters in the game in both SUPER STORY ''mode and ''ANOTHER STORY: Giogio01.png|Giorno Giovanna (Gold Experience) Giogio02.png|Bruno Buccellati (Sticky Fingers) Giogio03.png|Narancia Ghirga (Aerosmith) Giogio04.png|Guido Mista (Sex Pistols) Giogio07.png|Pannacotta Fugo (Purple Haze) Giogio05.png|Leone Abbacchio (Moody Blues) Giogio06.png|Trish Una (Spice Girl) Giogio08.png|Jean Pierre Polnareff (Silver Chariot) Enemy Characters These are the enemies that can be faced on both SUPER STORY and ANOTHER STORY modes. Giogio12.png|Diavolo/"The Boss" (King Crimson) Giogio10.png|Cioccolata (Green Day) Giogio11.png|Secco (Oasis) Giogio09.png|Black Sabbath Giogio18.png|Ghiaccio (White Album) Giogio17.png|Pesci (Beach Boy) Giogio16.png|Prosciutto (The Grateful Dead) Giogio15.png|Illuso (Man In The Mirror) Giogio14.png|Formaggio (Little Feet) Giogio13.png|Notorious B.I.G Other Characters Some characters don't appear on the SUPER STORY mode, instead they appear as part of the STORY DRAMA, during cutscenes or have their Character Models (on the Galery Mode). *Polpo like in the manga doesn't appear himself in the battle, only in a cutscene *The Notorious B.I.G 's user, Carne, does not appear either in the game or story dramas. *Mario Zucchero appears on the STORY DRAMA based on Soft Machine events. *Sale appears on the STORY DRAMA based on Kreftwerk events. *Melone appears on the STORY DRAMA based on BabyFace events. *Tiziano appears on the STORY DRAMA based on Clash & Talking Heads events. *Squalo appears on the STORY DRAMA based on Clash & Talking Heads events. *Scolippi appears on the STORY DRAMA based on Rolling Stone events. *Risotto Nero does not appear in any form on the game, but the player can see his character model on the Gallery Mode. *Leaky Eye Luka does not appear in any form on the game, but the player can see his character model on the Gallery Mode. *Coco Jumbo appears during some cutscenes, mostly being held by the characters as a item. *Koichi Hirose is the only character that doesn't appear in the game or gallery, he was supposed to be a playable character (he probably would face Giorno or Black Sabbath). There are pictures of him before the release of the game, but Capcom dropped this idea. *Jotaro Kujo appears on the game's intro, as an image above Giorno, representing the past JoJo generations and how Giorno's will resemble the Joestar bloodline. *Joseph Joestar appears on the game's intro, as an image above Giorno, representing the past JoJo generations and how Giorno's will resemble the Joestar bloodline. *Josuke Higashikata appears on the game's intro, as an image above Giorno, representing the past JoJo generations and how Giorno's will resemble the Joestar bloodline. *Jonathan Joestar appears on the game's intro, as an image above Giorno, representing the past JoJo generations and how Giorno's will resemble the Joestar bloodline. *Dio Brando appears on the game's intro, as a photo inside Giorno's wallet. International Release The game was set to be released worldwide on October 2002 and was presented at Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) 2002, titled simply as JoJo's Bizarre Adventure." The release was eventually cancelled due to unknown reasons, the surmised culprit being copyright issues. It would not be until All-Star Battle that another JoJo game would see an international release, the first being Heritage for the Future, also a Capcom product. Reception On release Famitsu magazine scored the game a 31 out of 40. Videos File:ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 黄金の旋風 cm-3 File:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Ougon no Kaze PlayStation 2-1 Trivia *Polnareff's theme in the game is an orchestrated version of his theme from previous game, Heritage for the Future. *This is the first game in its time to feature every previous JoJo protagonist from parts 1 to 5 in some fashion, as Jonathan, Joseph (Part 3 appearance), Jotaro (Part 4 appearance) and Josuke appear as transparent visions above Giorno representing his inheriting their "golden spirit." *Some of the voice actors on GioGio PS2 returns to provide their voices to another characters on All-Star Battle. **Romi Park, who voiced Giorno Giovanna, later voiced Koichi Hirose. **Miura Hiroaki, who voiced Pannacotta Fugo, later voice Joshuu Higashikata. *This game marks the second time anything related to Part V appears in other media. The first time was with Chariot Requiem's appareance on Polnareff's Level 3 super in Heritage for the Future. Gallery PS2jap_cover.jpg|Japanese official cover Giorno ps2game.jpg|Giorno in the game. Sexpsitols.jpg|The Stand Sex Pistols. SCR.jpg|Silver Chariot Requiem at the end of the game.|link=Silver Chariot Requiem SCR3.jpg|Diavolo and Silver Chariot Requiem. Folder-1.jpg|Original Soundtrack Cover Gio02.jpg|Official Game Cover (drawn by Hirohiko Araki to promote the game, 1/2) Gio01.jpg|Poster drawn by Hirohiko Araki to promote the game (2/2) _-Gio-Gios-Bizarre-Adventure-PS2-_.jpg|Localized Cover, had the international release pushed through. References Official Site: official site Instruction manual: Instruction manual at Giant Bomb Site Navigation Category:Video Games